goanimatecommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
Sky's Execution
is an execution video created by Sophie the Otter. Plot When Sky overreacts to receiving one million fans of her, her excitement is disturbing the obscure cartoon characters and the GoGang from their peace. As a result, Sky is in jeopardy as Dave orders the GoGang and the obscure cartoon characters to execute her in a unique way. Once she's nothing but a corpse, the heroes decide to play soccer with her head. Cast *Sky *Dave *Igor *Sophie *Rin *Clownpiece *Info-chan *Patchouli Knowledge *Pingu *Pingy *James *TGB1 *Preston Evergreen *Rosalina *Empire Looney The Obscure Cartoon Characters who execute Sky *Roobear Koala *Laura Koala *Betty Koala *Floppy Rabbit *Mimi Rabbit *Nick Penguin *Pamie Penguin *Mingle *Patty Rabbit *Bobby Bear *Rachel Rabbit *Ricky Rabbit *Fanny Fox *Danny Dog *Susie Squirrel *Rusty Wildwood *Grover Chestnut *Ashley Evergreen *The Dino Babies (Truman, La Brea, Franklin, Stanley, Marshall, Dak) *The Get Along Gang *The 9 original Popples (P.C., Party, Pancake, Puzzle, Prize, Puffball, Putter, Potato Chip, and Pretty Bit) *Billy Wagner *Bonnie Wagner *Pukkunbu the Duck (Shiny Music Hall mascot) *Rude Dog and the Dweebs (namesake series) *Roofus the Roller-Roo *Kooky A. Bird *Red Rover (Mattel Version) *Shifty Dingo *The Wild Puffalumps *Ovide (Ovide and the Gang) *Seabert *Big Top, Pranky, Hiccup, Tickles, Blooper, Badum-Bump, and Rover (Little Clowns of Happytown) Transcripts see Sky in her bedroom fan count on her computer reaches 1 million Sky: "Yeah! I got a million fans! WOO-HOO! In your face, obscure cartoon characters!" cheering can be heard throughout, the world, disturbing the GoGang along with various obscure cartoon characters knocks on the door Sky: "Hmmmm, I wonder who's there." opens the door to reveal Dave Dave: "Sky! What's with all this cheering going on? Can't you see I'm studying for an exam?" Sky: "Well, A MILLION PEOPLE LIKE ME!" Dave: "What?! It's official, Sky. You were skating on thin ice all along. You know what that means!" Sky: "What?" Dave: "Execution time! It's unlike any bland ordinary execution video made by your fans!" Sky: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" montage of Dave calling the GoGang and obscure cartoon characters goes on for a minute Dave: "Alright! The GoGang and a ton of obscure characters are gonna take you down since they're especially superior to you!" Sky: "CURSE YOU, DAVE!!!!" minutes later Igor: "Found ya!" Sophie: "Here's the deal, Sky. I like obscure animals more than you. I also prefer Dave and Jasmine over you!" Patty Rabbit: "Yeah! You show-off! Ryantepuppydog242 likes me more than you!" Dotty Dog: "Same here!" Rude Dog: "Me too. You're as wicked as Seymour, Herman, and Rott!" Preston: "Here's something for you." Clownpiece: "And it's a treat from us to you." Everyone except Sky: "YOU'RE GONNA SUFFER!" Sky: "Uh oh!" Dave: "You heard us! Sic her, everybody!" GoGang and the obscure cartoon characters gang up on Sky. A montage of her being attacked by them until she is a corpse plays Sky is nothing more than a dead corpse Patchouli: "That should be taken care of!" bounces Sky's head like a circus ball and kicks it with his tail flippers Preston: "Soccer, anyone?" Bonnie Wagner: "Count me in!" game of soccer is hosted, but with Sky's head taking the soccer ball's place flamekicks the head to a goal, causing it to explode cheers is on the bleachers Dave: "I prefer Ella anyway!" Category:Execution Videos